Sentimientos De Un Desierto
by Cami-nyan
Summary: "Porque Reencontrarme con él a la mitad del desierto fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de nueva cuenta" - Alice Of Suna -La rubia amo esa frase-  Terrible sumari, pero es mi Primer Fic de Naruto!, me siento tan feliz, ShikaTema, LeeGaara, SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: N**aruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto, Si fueran míos, uff la historia seria taaan diferente, sin fines lucrativos, así de pobre estoy bien.

**Disclaimer 2: C**ontiene **YAOI **[Relacion Chico X Chico] si no les gusta no lean, totalmente advertidos, aunque también tiene un poco de relación normal…[Chica X Chico] … Total, bajo su responsabilidad…

**Disclaimer 3: E**sta Historia es invención de **Ammy Neko Uchiha **si ven algún intento de plagio, o algo parecido, por favor hacérmelo saber ;)

Ya se ha dicho todo….así que… espero que les guste ;)

**Los Sentimientos De Un Desierto!**

Allí estaba Gaara, bajo sus sabanas, en un debate personal, su primer cuadrado amoroso, y ojala que sea el último. Era Problemático, y no le hallaba salida por ningún lado. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Por un lado Naruto, ese chico enérgico y alegre, sus orbes azules hipnotizadores, su cabello rubio tan claro y radiante como un rayo de sol, le atraía, y no solo por su belleza, sino porque era una de las pocas personas que lograba entenderlo, sufrían lo mismo, el rechazo y desamor, el odio por ser quienes eran. Tenía que aceptarlo, al comienzo trato muy mal al Uzumaki, no sabía que él estaba sufriendo lo mismo, pero a pesar de todo el seguía ahí junto a el, como un amigo fiel.

En otro extremo estaba Sasuke, el sobreviviente de los Uchiha, el también sufrió, demasiado, perderlo todo en un día, debió ser muy fuerte para él, y como lo ha dicho varias veces…Tenían los mismos ojos, llenos de Odio y Sed de Venganza, tristeza y soledad, el había sufrido injustamente, toda su vida solo, otra persona la cual no merecía sufrir; Le atraía demasiado, su cabello y ojos negros, su piel blanca en contraste, y lo excelente que la pasaban juntos, Tenían un carácter parecido, y era supremamente divertido hacerle bromas al Rubio. El era tan divertido como serio y malhumorado, era difícil de describir, pero era perfecto.

El otro extremo del cuadrado que se formaba era Lee. No era muy atractivo, pero había algo dentro de él que le atraía, su manera infantil de decir las cosas, sus métodos, sus sonrisas Brillantes, sus ojos negros y la extraña pero graciosa y tierna forma de sus labios, su sufrimiento, su valor para afrontarlo todo, todo eso le atraía silenciosamente.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar, todas las personas que conocía, de cerca o de lejos, tenían algún trauma, algún sufrimiento, algo que los hacía enteramente especiales, verdaderamente estaba equivocado pensando en que era la única persona que sufría, habían muchos más que sufrían pero aun así seguían adelante, aun tenía mucho que aprender de todos ellos;

El dilema ahora era…. ¿Por quien se decidiría?…

Al parecer seria Lee, sentía más atracción por él y pareciera que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieran algo, el los apreciaba mucho, así que no se los iba a echar a perder por su deseo egoísta, Ahora lo que necesitaba era dormir, su cerebro necesitaba descansar, pero no iba a ser posible, así que decidió ir al cuarto de Temari, necesitaba alguien que cuidara de él mientras intentaba dormir un poco, alguien que procurara que el demonio en su interior no se desatara, no quería que eso pasara, jamás, y lo estaba evitando como mas pudiese…

Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación de la rubia la despertó con suavidad…

-Temari- susurro cerca tocándole el brazo, se veían las coletas sueltas, su cabello totalmente regado por su almohada y el mechón cayendo con suavidad por su rostro- Temari- susurro de nuevo haciendo un poco mas de presión en su brazo-

-¿Quien está ahí?- dijo sobresaltada la rubia mientras extendía un Kunai demasiado cerca del cuello del pelirrojo- Ahh Gaara, eras tú- dijo mientras escondía su Kunai bajo la almohada-

-_Creo que es un mal lugar para guardar el Kunai, puede ser peligroso, que se cree Temari- _pensó el chico con rapidez-

-Que pasa, son como las 1:30 de la mañana- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos-

-Quería…quería preguntarte si podía dormir aquí contigo esta noche, mientras tú me cuidabas…ya sabes- dijo Gaara tímido y con rapidez-

-Claro que si, ven aquí- dijo Temari levantándose y dándole espacio a Gaara quien se acostó de inmediato en la cómoda cama, con rapidez cerró los ojos buscando sueño pero antes debía preguntarle a Temari…

-Temari…tú… ¿crees que Sasuke y Naruto tienen algo?- pregunto tímidamente el demonio entrando aun mas en sus sabanas-

-Mmm pues es lo más probable Gaara, tu pues bien sabes lo que hay entre ellos, dime ¿ya entraste en ese triangulo amoroso?- dijo Burlona la rubia-

-Pues sí, pero si ellos tienen algo no me entrometeré- dijo rápidamente ocultando su sonrojo-Cuando iremos a Konoha?- preguntó sin sonar impaciente…lo cual como que no funciono

-Mañana probablemente- dijo la chica con un suspiro pesado-

-Jum, ¿Por qué ese suspiro tan pesado?, acaso no quieres verte con tu Shikamaru- dijo comprimiendo la risa por el sonrojo provocado en la cara de su hermana-

-Vamos Gaara, tu sabes que él está con Ino…- dijo tristemente-

-Pues me contaron que terminaron…- hizo una pausa para ver la sorprendida cara de su hermana- …porque Ino se dio cuenta de algo que sentía Por Chouji-

-El Gordo?- la sorpresa en la cara de su hermana era todo un poema-

-Aja, el mismo, ahora tú tienes tu oportunidad hermanita-Dijo Burlón-

-Bueno ya…duérmete de una vez- dijo con rapidez comprimiendo el grito de felicidad que quería lanzar- _Al parecer era cierto eso…de que las mariposas se sienten atraídas por las flores…-_

-..-..-..-..-..—

Después de un rato, cuando Gaara estuvo bien dormido Temari se escurrió hasta la cocina y tomo una manzana, junto a algo para beber, aprovecharía la madrugada para leer su nuevo libro.

Tomo uno de sus libros de la saga **"Desierto"**, de su escritora favorita, Alice of Suna, (N/a: que no se note que me la invente xD) se sentó en su silla mas cómoda y mentalmente hizo un repaso de toda la saga…

-La Flor del desierto

-Recuerdos amargos de aquella tormenta de arena

-Mi refugio eres tú…Desierto

-El Amor a través del desierto Parte I

-El Amor a través del desierto Parte II (que era el que reposaba en sus manos)

"Porque reencontrarme con él a la mitad del desierto, fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de nueva cuenta" ~ Alice Of Suna.

La rubia amo esa frase al momento de terminar de leerla;

Esa pequeña nota de la autora le hizo recordar con rapidez la manera de reencontrarse con Shikamaru, una vez más, y de darse cuenta del grande amor que ella misma se negaba.

Con más fuerza tomo el libro sintiendo una extraña pero deliciosa sensación en su pecho y empezó a leer mientras se comía la manzana y a la vez vigilaba a su hermanito, Gaara.

Definitivamente tenía que aceptarlo, se moría de ganas por ver de nuevo a su perezoso problemático Favorito.

Poco a poco fue amaneciendo y Kankuro apareció en la puerta…

-Temari Gaara no…¿esta?- dijo alarmado calmándose al final al ver a su hermano en la cama de Temari y a la rubia muy entusiasmada con un libro en las manos- Ahh no sabes el susto tan horrible que me he dado, por favor despierta a Gaara, debemos ir a Konoha-

-Sí, ya voy- dijo la rubia sin prestarle demasiada atención-

-No Temari, Ya!, después llegamos tarde y no quiero que me sermoneen…- dijo aburrido el muchacho cerrando la puerta tras el-

-Sí, si, si lo que digas_- bueno con tal de ver a mi problemático favorito todo está bien…- _Se dispuso a levantar a Gaara-

-Gaara, Gaara, despierta has dormido demasiado- dijo divertida la rubia frotando con cuidado su hombro- Vamos, hoy tenemos que ir a…Konoha- dijo divertida muy bajito en su oído, y ahora si el pelirrojo se despertó-

-Dijiste Konoha?- dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de Golpe- Hoy será el día que me des haga de mi soltería-hizo una pausa- Y para siempre… Solterona!- dijo con diversión-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En el menor tiempo posible los tres ninjas de la Arena se encontraban en las puertas de Konoha.

-Bueno Kankuro ve y entrega el informe- dijo Temari-

-¿Y Por qué no vamos los tres?- dijo haciendo morritos-

-Porque tengo asuntos que atender!- dijeron al tiempo-

-Ustedes y su amor…-susurro Kankuro aburrido- búsquenme más tarde para marcharnos…-dijo mientras se alejaba en dirección a la oficina de la Godaime-

-Haii- dijeron al unisonó mientras desaparecían sin dejar rastro-

Lo primero que hizo Temari fue buscar a Shikamaru, aunque no contaba que en su búsqueda se encontrara con la Yamanaka y Chouji…

-Valla, mira Chouji, que curioso lo que trae el viento…Arena- dijo Ino buscando pelea…la cual la otra rubia le concedería-

-Já, yo solo vine por razones de trabajo- aclaro la rubia- Yamanaka-

-Esa ni tú te la crees, veo que aprovechaste que no estoy con Shika para caerle..- dijo venenosamente la de larga coleta-

-Cálmate Ino- dijo Chouji muy preocupado de cómo terminarían las cosas-

-Valla que casi le das, dime Yamanaka, que tiene de malo que venga por Shikamaru –hizo una pausa y antes de que la otra pudiera contestar se adelanto- Simplemente quiero hablar con él, la verdad no debería molestarte demasiado, ya que ahora estas con Chouji- dijo con su mirada retadora-

-Tienes toda la razón Temari, yo estoy con Chouji, y muy feliz, pero Shikamaru sigue siendo mi amigo, mi líder, una buena persona en la cual confío y la cual aprecio, no dejare que caiga en malas manos…- dijo con veneno en cada palabra-

-Y quien dice que estará mal…? a mi también me importa Shikamaru, demasiado, no le hare nada malo, sabes Ino, algunas personas, aparte de ti, tienen sentimientos, fuertes sentimientos…- dijo la rubia al sentir de nuevo esa fuerte y extraña presión en el pecho-

-Pues mas te vale, y si lo se, se que hasta la mas mala persona tiene sentimientos, por desgracia- lo ultimo lo dijo bajito para no traer percances-

-Ino, Chouji- se despidió mientras continuaba su búsqueda…-

Quedaba claro tanto para Chouji como para cualquiera que ellas tenían una extraña, muy extraña relación de amistad…

-*3*-*3*-*3*-*3*-*3*-*3*-

-Hey Sasuke!- llamo el Sabaku a unos cuantos metros del mencionado-

-Hey Gaara, tiempo sin verte… ¿Qué te trae a los dominios Uchiha?-

-Nada, una misión y pues quise pasar a saludarlos, y ¿Naruto?…-

-El dobe, no lo sé, dijo que vendría más tarde- dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba con Gaara en una banca-

-Ahh, ya veo, Sasuke, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta?- dijo tímidamente el de la arena

-Ya que…-

-¿Tu… sientes, algo…por Naruto?- el rostro del Uchiha enrojeció y este intento ocultarlo con rapidez, lo cual fue en vano- Esa cara responde mi pregunta- dijo divertido Sabaku-

-Por Favor no se lo digas Gaara- dijo bajo el moreno aun enrojecido-

-Já, mira todo lo que puede hacer Naruto, un Uchiha rogando, bien soy una tumba, además si alguien tiene que hacerlo eres tu- dijo el pelirrojo-

-Gracias- susurro el moreno-

-Y hablando del kitsune-

-Konichiwa, Sasuke, Gaara, porque no me dijiste que vendrías!- dijo haciendo gala de su desesperación el rubio-

-Lo siento, pues quería que fuera una sorpresa…- se explico Gaara-

-Y pues fue así, más o menos, me encontré con Kankuro y me dijo que viniste también-

-Ese infeliz- susurro Gaara bajo-

-Y pensé que estarías con Sasuke, porque no te encontré por ningún otro lugar, y aquí estabas- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa-

-Naruto, si sabes…Sasuke tiene algo que decirte- dijo Gaara moviéndose con rapidez y evitando un golpe del moreno-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? Dime Sasuke- pidió como niño pequeño emocionado cuando le van a dar un dulce (N/a: o yo en cualquier caso xD)-

-Hehehehehe…no tu que le haces caso…yo no tengo nada que decir- evito el tema el moreno-

-A mi no me engañas´ ttebayo, cuéntame de una vez Teme-

-Probablemente el sienta lo mismo, dile Sasuke, no desaproveches tu oportunidad- susurro Gaara con rapidez-

-Bien pero si esto sale mal, te matare Sabaku no Gaara!- amenazo en susurro enojado y un poco sonrojado el Uchiha-

-Está bien- dijo confiado el pelirrojo-

-Y bien, secretos en reunión son de mala educación!' dattebayo-

-Já, tu Usuratonkachi hablando de Educación, no me hagas reír- evadió el tema el Pelinegro buscando alguna salida fácil-

-Vamos, solo dilo ttebayo!-

-No es tan fácil- hizo una pausa- Bien, Naruto, quiero…que tu sepas…que tu… me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me-Gaara le dio un golpecito (Nótese el sarcasmo) en la espalda- Me gustas Naruto- dijo bajito-

-Ya veo…ttebayo…nunca me espere que dijeras eso- una cara de tristeza se denoto en la cara del moreno, aunque Naruto no lo noto- siempre pensé que hubiera tenido que ser yo el que rompiera el hielo y confesarme 'ttebayo- dijo el rubio con un dedito en su mentón junto con una sonrisa zorruna-

-¿O sea que eso es un si dobe?-

-Yo siempre pensé que el inteligente eras tú…- dijo con sorna el rubio-

-Te amo Usuratonkachi- susurro dándole un beso al rubio que este correspondió con rapidez-

-Bueno romanticones, yo los dejo- anuncio Gaara al ver que todo había salido bien al final…-

-Te vas?- pregunto el moreno-

-Si…no quiero hacer un mal trió- dijo gracioso haciendo que los otros dos se sonrojaran-

-Cuídate Gaara- dijo Naruto-

-Sip- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se iba, ahora debía buscar a Lee-

.-O-.O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.-O-.

-Temari- la rubia se sorprendió al oír esa voz, pero aun más que la llamara a ella- me contaron que me buscabas-

-Tsk desquiciada Yamanaka- maldijo por lo bajo-

-No, no fue Ino, agradécele a Kankuro- dijo con sarcasmo-

-Hahaha –rio nerviosa- ¿Qué tanto te dijo?-

-No mucho, cuéntamelo tu- dijo Shikamaru parándose frente a ella-

-Mmm no, yo solo quería saludarte hace rato que no nos vemos- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Si la última vez fue en el…

-Desierto- dijeron al tiempo-

-Cuéntame que mas me ibas a decir- continúo insistiendo Shikamaru-

-No, nada, ¿por?

-No te hagas, Kankuro dijo más que eso-

-Tsk, ¿qué tanto sabes?- pregunto un tanto desesperada la chica-

-No demasiado- hizo una pausa y suspiro cansado como el suele hacer- Ahora cuéntamelo tu-

-Pues, como te lo digo- la rubia vagaba su mirada por cada distracción posible-

Sin previo aviso Shikamaru beso a la rubia perdida, dándole confianza-

-Shikamaru…tu…me…gustas mucho- dijo con lentitud con sus ojos aun cerrados-

-¿Tan difícil era decirlo problemática?-

-Si- dijo apenada la rubia abriendo sus ojos- además ya lo sabías, ¿para qué lo preguntas?

-La verdad es que Kankuro solo me dijo que tenias algo importante que decirme, adivine el resto solo- dijo Shikamaru abrazando a la rubia frente a el-

-Y entonces?- dijo impaciente la rubia-

-Que con tenerme aquí abrazándote, ¿no te basta como respuesta? Problemática-

-Te amo perezoso problemático- susurro la chica contra sus labios mientras le daba un suave beso-

-Y yo a ti problemática- respondió Shikamaru después del corto beso-

- :3 - :3 - :3 - :3 - :3 - :3 - :3 - :3 - :3 - :3 - :3 - :3 - :3 - :3 -

-Ahh, si yo fuera Lee donde estaría?- se dijo a sí mismo el Sabaku mientras se metía una bolita de Dango a la boca-

-Oe! Gaara!- escucho que lo llamaban desde atrás-

-Lee- dijo mientras que pasaba fuertemente la bolita de Dango-

-Konichiwa Gaara!- saludo Lee sonriéndole al pelirrojo que se había sonrojado sin razón- estaba entrenando y vi a tu hermana con Shikamaru, y ella me dijo que de pronto me estabas buscando- dijo Lee sin quitar la sonrisa-

-Si así es…- dijo Gaara mientras que tomaba otra bolita de Dango- _Interrumpió su entrenamiento por venir a buscarme, Lee nunca haría eso con cualquier persona, o si?-_

-Dime… que… me necesitabas para algo?- dijo el pelinegro un poco sonrojado al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo tenía un sonrojo por toda su cara- _Se ve muy lindo sonrojado, este chico de verdad que posee la llama de la juventud- _e involuntariamente la llama apareció en sus ojos-

-Si, quisiera hacerte una pregunta- dijo Gaara- Dango?-

-H-Hai- dijo Lee pensando que para todo lo que el pelirrojo lo necesitaba era para ofrecerle Dango!-

-Bien- y acerco el palito con un dango aun incrustado, a la boca del pelinegro, cuando este ya estaba a punto de morder el dango, en un movimiento rápido se acerco y mordió medio dango juntando sus labios con los del pelinegro dejándolo totalmente sorprendido- dime Lee, te gusto- pregunto después de masticar y tragar el dango, tan tranquilo, como si se tratara de simplemente preguntar "¿cómo está el clima?"-

-H-haii- dijo sonrojado el cejon- Por qué?….Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Dime Lee, yo…te atraigo de alguna manera…?- pregunto ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Lee-

-Pues…ciertamente tu… logras despertar aun más la llama de la juventud que está dentro de mi- aseguro el pelinegro mientras un fuerte sonrojo rodeaba su cara- dime acaso…yo … yo te gusto?-

-Pues, creo que has despertado la llama de mi juventud, Lee-kun- dijo mientras le sonreía-

-_Una sonrisa, y solo para mí-_ pensó el pelinegro sonriendo estúpidamente-

-Lee, te gustaría salir conmigo?- pregunto Gaara sonrojadismo-

-Haii!- dijo Lee mientras tomaba su mano- _Gracias Gay-sensei, por enseñarme como despertar la llama de la juventud de las demás personas!- _pensó lee mientras involuntariamente sonreía y el brillo en sus dientes aparecía-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Biien! M**i Primera historia de Naruto … I'm going to Cry!

Jejejje nee! Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad fue una simple idea que me llego de la nada… Espero Comentarios con Criticas Constructivas…

Se cuidan Byye

Ammy Neko Uchiha! :)

_**Reviews? -**___

_**Click Here, It's Free!**_

**V**


End file.
